Back in the past
by sweetheart-sirius
Summary: Sirius falls in the veil and travels to the past. Detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi friends I had this story in mind for like an year but now I have decided to write it if you guys like it then only I continue it.  
If you like the summary then please comment.  
I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

PROLOGUE

It is based on classic concept of Sirius falling in the veil and waking up before halloween 1981 but their is a small twist along with saving his best friend and brother he also have to save someone else he promised but last time he was unable to because of his mistakes on the haunted night of halloween.

In this story Sirius knows about atleast two of voldemort's horcruxes one being the locket which he found during the cleaning of his ancestral home and he ordered kreacher to tell him the whole story of what happened with Regulus and asked him to retrieve the fake locket he cried after reading his brother's last letter and wish,he swore on his magic for vengance on death eaters and their lord. They took every thing from him and he will only stop when the dark lord and his followers were dead or he was dead.

He found about another horcrux the diary from when he coaxed Hermione Granger into telling him about Harry's years at hogwarts after finding his godson has fought a basilisk and horcrux(he knew no memory can possess people and from his earlier discovery of locket he knew diary has to be a horcrux) at the age of 12 he was shocked but was happy as he has discovered another way of destroying the soul piece without the use of fyendfire.

Chapter 1:The Battle of department of mysteries

Sirius' POV

His godson has done a grave mistake and if anything happens to Harry it will be his fault because he was the one who has ordered Kreacher to lie to anyone who asks for time he wont forgive will kill anyone who tries to harm this determination he left Grimmauld Place to the ministry.  
When he felt the curse his cousin has sent towards him and in his over confidence he had underestimated his deranged cousin and has fallen to her wand.

He started falling backwards in what was called the veil of death,and the irony was the worst of the criminals has sent him an innocent man to the veil,the veil which in ancient times was called an impartial judge for the crimes of a person and punished them in hell. He heard his godson franatically shouting his name and his other best friend holding Harry and stopping him from following his godfather he may have lost Harry and Remus but he will be reunited with James and Lily this reduced the pain he had of losing his brother's son and his only friend.

He opened his eyes and expected to James and Lily to welcome him but he saw no one but rather so familiar yet so different room,a comfortable bed,then it suddenly hit him he was at his flat he owned before he was sent to prison he saw the calendar lying near to his bed and he fainted.

If you like the summary please comment.  
P.S:English is not my first language please forgive me for grammatical and spelling mistakes.

P.P.S:I am reposting my story with some editing and in the hopes i will not abondon it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER Chapter 2 Sirius's POV

When I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong, I casted a tempus charm it showed 18 october 1981 2200hrs excatly 13 days before he lost his brother, his freedom and all of his friends. Memories are flashing in front of me and my head was about to burst and my world went black again.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I woke up again but this time I knew what was wrong I casted a tempus charm again and it showed 19 october 1981 0132 hours and I have three and half hours less to my brother I cant waste anymore time by fainting an immortal dark lord was after his family and I will save them even if the price was my life. I needed a plan a foolproof plan to save his family.A plan to save his family and my own freedom this time I cant sacrifice my own freedom and spend 12 years in that hellhole and then 3 years on the run and my name as Voldemort's right hand man, no this time I cant so I need a plan, a plan that saved my family and my own life and freedom.  
I will think everything through my family and friends wont die this time, but this time I will have my revenge for the murder my little brother and my estrangement from my birth family is all because of this crazy Dark Lord. I will have my revenge, from voldemort for James, Lily,Regulas from Bellatrix for killing Merlene the only woman he loved and attacking him every chance she got as long as he can remember,from Malfoys especially dear Lucius he was the one who planted that horcrx near his godson for that he had special treatment in mind for him and Voldemort who had hurted will pay and beg for forgiveness, he may be fun loving, caring, but he was a Black and they were known for their cruelty and their infamous madness and he had not escaped years in Askaban have just brought that side of him out and now the world will know that why no one dared cross the blacks he will install that fear in the mind of people and especially death eaters they will prefer to leave the battle then to fight him because now he will ignore all Dumbledore's words and fight to save his family not to save the world they will think of him as dark but he really didnt cared if the Potters and Remus were all fine he will happily take scoffs and glares to save their lives.  
Now I know the what to do but now I had to find how to do this he had very less time, i should write down everything so i dont forget anything.I grabed a parchment and quill from my study and starts writing.

REVENGE

VOLDEMORT locket and diary and find if he has anymore.  
him in the traditional Black way BELLATRIX I seriously have a very not so nice plan for my crazy cousin.  
LUCIUS MALFOY Sorry Cissy you and your husband will not like it you will definately plead for death by the time I am done PETTIGREW You seriously should not have betrayed us

SAVE

JAMES,LILY & HARRY send them out of country as muggles so that when I am dealing with voldemort they are safe and sound happily enjoying their vacation.  
LONGBOTTOMS Another regert of being related to Bellatrix GRACE I really have no Idea how to save her because I dont know what actually happened to her...

DUMBLEDORE I really have no idea what should I do with him he is too much of a control freak and too much of an incompetent leader to save us from voldemort he may have fought his love of life in a war(as if it was a secret from the blacks).  
He sent me to prison without trial never even tried to get me a trial when he knew I was innocent and kept me as a prisoner at Grimmauld place.I will see later what to do with him.

next chapter: Sirius set his plans in motion.  
Will he be able to get his plans successful?  
P.S:English is not my first language forgive me for spelling and grammer mistakes 


End file.
